Caller ID: Unknown
by ameko200
Summary: Spiderwick. Do NOT flame! summary:Mallory hated to be at this type of college. She has to deal with stupid and crazy people. Her boredom was over when she had a phone call. Please R&R!


**a/n:My 2nd Spiderwick fanfic. Remember, do NOT post flames as a review! This story is going to be a little creepy but sad so please don't be mad at me if you're scared easily and you read this fic. It just got into my head after I've seen scary fanarts in deviantart. I really love Jared/Simon but I decided to make up a pairing of my own. I worked on this for over a week and tried to add as much as I can. Also,if you're uncomfortable about incest, do not post a review that you are cuz thats counting as a flame to me. And NO spamming as a review! And please don't be mad if this is too short!**

**Mallory:19**

**Jared:15**

**pairing:Jared/Mallory**

**rating: K+**

This was the second year of college for Mallory. She was laying on her cold bed in her dorm,in the dark. It was 12:00 a.m. (midnight) and there was a drizzle outside. Staying in a dorm wasn't the best thing for Mallory. Sometimes,she hears noises from next door,especially the girl,Emily, who parties in her room a lot with a bunch of ballistic college kids screaming excitingly and dancing. But tonight,it seems silent and eerie. It didn't bother the fencer at all,because of her being sleepy. Goosebumps erupted across her arms and she had to cover them. _Strange, _she thought, _every night isn't usually like this..._

That's right. It was usually warm,loud,and normal. There was a strange feeling around the girl.

Suddenly,her pink cell phone rang with a small vibration. She picked it up and read the caller ID. "Unknown Name", it said. She was trying to look for the phone number,but it only shows blank. Mallory answered it anyway.

"Stop calling me,Jonah." she said,angrily.

"Jonah?" the voice amusingly asked. Mallory raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Jared? Is that you,bro?"

"Yes,it's me."

"Well why are you calling me at a time like this? It's late."

"Then why are you awake at a time like this?" Jared asked. Mallory could feel a smile that her brother made on the other line. It didn't feel like a normal one. It felt inhuman and scary but it meant for something else. Mallory usually sees Jared with a bored or angry face. She always tells him insults on the outside,but on the inside,she adores him. She loved to see him wearing that red sweater. It looked cute,yet,hot on him. But the way Jared is, made Mallory love him more. He was tough,a little clever than her,and the best of all,being angry. The truth was that she was in love with him. These kind of feelings were wrong because they were siblings. She always have to tell herself to stop loving him but this feeling was too strong. It would never go away. Not in life or death.

Mallory curled her hand into a fist and pretended to be angry.

"What do you want,you little freak?"

"I just felt lonely so I came to talk to you."

"What about Simon?"

"I don't feel like it." he lied. Mallory rolled her eyes in annoyance. Why the hell did her brother call her? She was in college at Mississippi far away from New England and Jared was alone even though the twerp still shares the same room with his brother?

"Just tell me what do you want from me..." she groaned.

"Do you like someone?" he asked nervously. He felt an angel is smiling at him for the answer from Mallory of saying "No" or "I love you,Jared" but it couldn't happen. It just couldn't. Mallory froze at the question. Tears rolled down on her cheeks and she didn't know what to say. She tried to stay away from this question all these years,but it was asked and she had to answer it.

Wetness leaked out from her scalp,down to her neck. Her brown eyes bulged in horror and guilt. She HAD to lie.

"Y-yes,anything else?" Mallory stammered. Jared's heart shattered a bit.

_Damn..._ "I-I was wondering i-if...you still love me as a brother...or different." Jared said changing the subject. His sister frowned. Why is he interrogating her?

"I do still love you,Jared. As a brother." said Mallory. "But what do you mean by 'different'?"

A long silence broke out. _Oh god,please don't go any further,Jared. _she begged in her head. Luckily,he didn't.

"Hey y'know Simon's cat,Tibbs?" Jared asked,forming a smile on his face.

"Yeah,what about him?" his sister answered.

"When everytime Hogsqueal tries to get his food, that little cat takes it before he does." he told Mallory,then bursted into laughter.

"Neko-san!" Mallory bursted out.

Surprisingly, she laughed, too. She flipped her brown hair over her shoulders and sat up. She clearly misses him after leaving home for college. She could tell that Jared thought that she loved it here. But Mallory didn't. She hated this place. Too much college kids that likes to make noises. The food felt slimey and plain,the dorms were cold,there's lots of bullying,and lots of guys hit on her.

Jared's laughing stopped and a silence break in. For over 3 minutes,the two of them barely said a word. Then,a sigh was heard on the other line.

"Mallory...I hated to tell you this" Jared changed the subject and wanted to tell the real truth of what's happening now. "but...I was murdered 5 months ago. I was stabbed in the chest."

Mallory's eyes widened. She was about to hang up but she just had to keep going and because of her hearing the fact that Jared's dead, she didn't want him to die without his wish. She knew that her brother wished that this conversation would never ever stop. Ever. But the wish cannot happen. Mallory kept going,clutching her chest.

"Where's the Field Guide?" she asked.

"Look in your dresser."

Mallory went into her dresser and dug through her clothes,throwing out a pair of pants,socks,and underwear. Then, as she went deeper,a torn up book was found.

"The Field Guide is ok?" she silently whispered. "Jared,how did you-"

Suddenly,a hung up sound was heard.

"Hello?"

No answer.

_He hung up on me. _she thought. _I didn't even get to say goodbye._

Mallory looked at her clock and saw that it was 12:15. Time went by fast and she only get to talk to Jared for a little bit.

_That was weird_

She hugged the Field Guide around her arms. A quiet sob was heard from the girl. She closed her cellphone and lay down,closing her eyes,ending the day and pretending this never happened.

"Goodnight,Jared. I love you." she said as the last sentence for tonight and fell asleep in the dark,empty room. The rain stopped.

"Goodnight, Mal. I love you,too." a voice whispered in her ear.

**The night was then normal.**


End file.
